


Big Bad (Belial x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Primals all have the innate ability to change size at will.Delighted by the possibilities, Belial wasted no time in finding the most perverse ways to utilize this power.
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy) x Reader, Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader x Belial (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Belial (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Big Bad (Belial x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Size kink... I often find people use the term “size kink” kind of loosely.  
> This isn’t one of those fics. I don’t use the term loosely.  
> Belial is literally giant.

* * *

It occurred to Belial that he’d perhaps been neglecting this particular ability for far too long.  
You were so much smaller than him, now. It was like holding a doll.  
And there were so many ways he wanted to play with you.

Where to begin?

You hadn’t been able to do a damn thing to stop him from peeling your clothes off and poking and prodding at you wherever he wished - it sure was adorable, though, the way you tried to fight back, your body wriggling in his grasp.  
Now he held you in his cupped hands, pressing his thumb down on your breast and massaging in gentle circles. You squirmed and whimpered, heart pounding. God, just a little too much pressure and he’d crush you, you _should_ be fucking terrified…

So why did you feel so fucking _turned on_?

“So soft,” he purred, his red eyes narrowing in fiendish glee. “So small…”  
He slid his index finger between your legs and rocked it against you, chuckling as your slick coated his knuckle.  
“Well, now, look at that,” he teased, licking his lips. “You’re getting excited.”  
Lifting his thumb from your breast for a moment he then grazed it against the surface, feeling the tiny, hard bud of your nipple.  
“You’re not the only one getting worked up, doll,” he murmured as he nuzzled his face against you. “Mmm, let me show you....”

He moved his hand down to the front of his pants and pressed you against the hard bulge beneath the leather. You could feel the size and shape of his erection perfectly, your arms and legs practically straddling it, your body stuck in this humiliating position due to the force of his hand against your back.  
You gasped as he began gently grinding into his palm, with you in between - and your insides twisted in arousal as you felt his rigid cock throb against you.

_Fuck, his dick’s bigger than I am_ , you thought deliriously. _Fuck, he’s gonna fucking kill me._

He could faintly hear your little yelps as he rubbed you against his erection, taking wicked pleasure in the sound of your distress.  
He panted as he rocked against you, a low groan rising in his throat.

_So good — mmm —_

_Fuck,_ he could cum just like this _—_

No, not yet.

With a sharp breath he pulled his hand away and drew you back up to his face. His eyes narrowed as he peered down at you, taking in the sight of your flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. He was visibly excited, his pupils dilated, his breath quickening.

“P-Please,” you gasped, “Be careful, I—“  
“Don’t worry,” he crooned, “I’ll be gentle, baby.”

All it took was the sensation of his long tongue curling between your legs to reduce you to a limp, sighing mess, all protests vanishing on your lips.  
He was absolutely _massive_ , this was _absurd_ , leave it to _him_ to do something so twisted; oh, but _God_ , it felt good.  
You threw your head back and groaned, hips moving to grind yourself against the warm, slippery surface. He felt you do this and chuckled, the low rumble of it like heaven between your legs.

With your taste on his tongue he couldn’t hold back any longer. With practiced ease he used his one free hand to undo his fly, gripping his throbbing cock and stroking himself as he lapped hungrily at your pussy. As he swirled his tongue against your clit you gasped, back arching and legs dangling limply over the edge of his palm.

“ _Ahh_ , she likes it,” Belial teased as he pulled back, his hot, humid breath enveloping your lower body.  
“ _Please_ ,” you gasped, “Please, Belial, more—“  
“You want to cum for me, baby?”  
“God, _yes_ , please…”

He closed his lips over your cunt and sucked hard, the sensation making you squeal.  
Maintaining the suction, he slipped his tongue past his lips and wriggled it against you, sending a blissful feeling rolling up from deep within you like a wave of molten gold. When he finally pulled back, suction breaking with a loud, lewd smack, your pussy felt swollen, throbbing as blood rushed beneath the sensitive skin.  
You inhaled sharply, your now-soaking core tingling at the sudden exposure to the cold air. Not for long; silky smooth and blissfully warm, his tongue slid across your tender folds. Every sensation was amplified tenfold - and as he flickered his tongue against your clit again you cried out for him, your hand flying up to clutch at your own breast.

He rolled his tongue against your cunt over and over again, drinking in the taste of you and the sound of you crying his name. Your small body squirming in his hand, the knowledge that you were utterly helpless in his grasp, it was too much, too good, he was _really_ fucking getting off on this....  
He pumped his shaft with fierce purpose now, feeling himself on the knife’s edge of climax. You could hear the lewd sounds of him jacking off while licking and sucking on you — and his loud, guttural groan of delight as he came was the catalyst for your own finale.

“ _Belial_ ,” you cried, writhing in his palm, “ _Belial_ , oh, my _God_ , I’m—“

Your orgasm rose up from deep within you, strong and slow, radiating from your core and twisting through your body. You shuddered and shook with the long release, your deeply satisfied moan making Belial grin from ear-to-ear. As you rode the waves of pleasure his tongue stilled against you, and you could feel the low rumble of his laughter as your climax came to a blissful finish.  
He slid his tongue up the full length of your slit — languidly, the way a lazy cat might lick its paw — and with a long, groaning sigh you went limp in his palm.

“Mmm, was that good?” he purred, brushing his lips against you. “See, I told you this would be fun.”  
He curled his fingers up around you and you latched on to one, clinging to it as you caught your breath.  
“That being said...” he began with a smirk, slowly twisting his hand in front of his face to get a look at you;  
“I think we can get _much_ more creative, don’t you?”  
You peered up into those gleaming red eyes and took a deep breath.

You were in for a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
